Uru: To D'ni
"Uru: To D'ni" is a free expansion pack for Uru: Ages Beyond Myst, released on March 22nd, 2004, and was the first of the game's two expansion packs. It was also included in Uru: Path of the Shell and later bundled with the base game in Uru: Complete Chronicles. Plot Uru: To D’ni allows the player to explore areas of the D’ni cavern, most notably the island of Ae’gura and the D’ni neighborhoods. These areas were briefly seen in Uru: Ages Beyond Myst but were mostly inaccessible, as the only links to these areas led to balconies and rooftops. It also introduces the player to two pieces of D’ni technology: the Nexus, which stores many linking books and acts as a “linking station,” and the Great Zero, a device which, upon being calibrated, communicates with the KI devices, allowing the wearer to determine their location within the cavern. The first part of the expansion pack involves collecting links for the various locations in Ae’gura and adding them to the Nexus. Once all the links have been added, the various barriers set up by the DRC will open, allowing the player to travel freely. The player must then calibrate the Great Zero by collecting a series of markers scattered around the cavern. Once the Great Zero is functioning, the player must use a set of KI coordinates to make their way to a particular location in the cavern, where a portal appears whenever the beam of light from the Great Zero passes by. The expansion pack ends with a brief visit to the Great Shaft, a large tunnel built by the D’ni which leads to the surface. Throughout the game, the player learns, via a series of journals, additional information about the DRC and the tragic events that ultimately lead to the restoration being shut down. New Content To be Added Comparisons with Uru Live Uru: To D'ni was released after the cancellation of the first incarnation of Uru Live. It allowed the player to experience most of the Uru Live content condensed into a single-player format. Elements such as the Great Zero marker missions were originally intended to be an important part of the multiplayer experience, as players could create their own marker games for others to play. In Uru Live, the KI device serves as the means of communication with other players; they allow players to send chat messages to each other as well as upload pictures to the various Imagers within the cavern. In Uru: To D'ni, the KI device serves merely as a camera to take screenshots of the game and a navigational aid within the cavern once it has been calibrated, and its purpose aside from these features is an element of mystery. Other elements of the multiplayer experience, such as the game of Ayoheek, were removed entirely for the expansion pack (the wreckage of a broken Ayoheek table can be found in the Bevin neighborhood in the expansion pack). Development After Uru Live was cancelled in 2004, Cyan Worlds announced that all of its content would be released as a single player expansion titled Uru: To D'ni. Notes & Trivia To be Added ---- Category:Games Category:Expansion Packs